The present invention relates to an auxiliary mirror device for vehicles and, more particularly, to an auxiliary mirror device for coupling to a vehicle side view mirror.
A conventional way for additionally installing an auxiliary mirror to a vehicle side view mirror is to stick a convex mirror on the vehicle side view mirror for expanding the rear view range. However, because the convex mirror is fixed on the vehicle side view mirror, the driver will be unable to adjust a position of the convex mirror based on the actual conditions to have the most effective rear view angle and range. Furthermore, a size of the convex mirror is normally smaller than half of a size of the vehicle side view mirror. Thus, it will not be very effective for enhancing the rear view range. Additionally, object images reflected on the convex mirror are small which will require the driver to have excellent eyesight to see the rear object images clearly. The driving safety can not be effectively improved, because conventional auxiliary mirrors can not be easily adjusted by drivers to the most effective rear view position based on the actual conditions.
Therefore, an auxiliary mirror device for vehicles is required for improving the above mentioned problems and drawbacks.